


Breakfast With A Kink:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [8]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Breakfast, Butt Slapping, Chastity Device, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gyms, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kink/Kinky, Licking, Making Love, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Ripped/Torn Clothes, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slapping, Spanking, Stripping, Talking, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Fun continues with Danni, & Steve, What happens after?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny Reagan
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670





	Breakfast With A Kink:

*Summary: The Fun continues with Danni, & Steve, What happens after?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danielle "Danni" Reagan was up, & about, She decided to make breakfast for herself, & her lover, **_Five-O Head_** , Commander Steve McGarrett, who was currently doing his workout routine. She decided to wear one of his discarded button downs, with a few buttons undone, so she can show off her cleavage, & no underwear, & had her luscious legs draped over a chair, as she reads one of her favorite mystery novels. She was aiming to make the hunky brunette extremely horny, She figured this was way to do it. **_"Steve, Watch out!"_** , Danni thought to herself exclaiming, as she smirked, She finished breakfast, & waited for him to come back from the next room.

Meanwhile, Steve was working out hard in the **_Gym_** , that was across from the room suite, that he was sharing with his love. He found that if he works out, He thinks more clearly, & finds a solution to his problems, like the one that he has now. He wasn’t sure if Danni is **_really_** ready for a relationship, He doesn’t know how to approach her about it, Plus, Insecure thoughts were entering his head at the same time too. The Former Seal continues his punishing workout, til his head is cleared, & thoughts are gone.

Steve was do his last rep with the hand weights, He was feeling better, & not so insecure about his relationship his hot blond. When the former seal entered the room, He was greeted by a delectable sight, & it was so delicious to see first hand. Danni smiled her beautiful smile at him. “There’s breakfast waiting for you, If you are hungry”, She said slyly, Hoping that he is on the same page, as she is. The Tough Detective had it all set it up, so the fun can begin.

“Have you had breakfast with a kink ?”, The Former Seal asked mischievously, as he pulled open her shirt a little bit more, to expose her beautiful breasts, & nipples. He then rubbed butter, & cinnamon all over them, The Blond gasped at the coolness, sweetness of the ingredients. “Shit, That feels so good !”, The Blond Vixen said exclaiming, as she loved her lover’s tongue attacking her tits. He loves playing, & torturing them, Also making them like they were his last meal.

Her moans, & groans were getting to him, He ripped open her shirt completely, & attacked her tone tummy. He worked his way down, & tilted her back, so he can have access to her sweet center. He slurped up the sweet nectar, that she was offering. She groaned, as she orgasmed, as he gave it teasing licks, & kisses. He was created the sensations that was overwhelming her.

He got her over the bed, where he tore the shirt down her arms, immobilizing them, so she can’t move. He bent her over, Her perky ass popped out, He gave it each 10 lustful spankings. Then, He couldn’t resist, He bit each asscheek, & slapped them one last time. He quickly stripped, & proceeded to fuck her into the mattress, til they each had multiple orgasms.

The Dark-Haired Man met his lover thrust for thrust, It was like an symphony was created just for the two of them. It went on for a while, As bodies were being worshiped, Danni loved being rimmed by Steve, & she teased, & tortured his cock, & balls, while she was being held captive. “Come on, **_Slut_** , I am not done with you, I think I am gonna have you dangle jeweled anal beads or wear a jewel chastity belt, Nothing else”, He purred seductively, as he slapped her ass, & dragged her into the bathroom, where they are gonna shower, & have round two. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
